Gunkink Drabble
by WrenClayton
Summary: Sam and Dean doing some roleplay. With a gun. Wincest story. Warnings: This is consensual roleplay of a non-consensual situation. Pretty intense roleplay. Also contains safely-conducted gunplay.


The creaky motel bathroom door slammed open. Dean backed out of it frantically, hands held up, eyes wide, almost stumbling over his own feet in his haste. Sam burst out of the bathroom a second later, gun pointed straight at his brother's head.

"Whoa, c-calm down — " Dean struggled to back up fast enough to avoid Sam's advance. "We can talk about this — "

"Shut your mouth," Sam snarled. "I think you've done enough talking."

Dean flinched when he slammed back against a wall. Sam walked right up to him and pressed the gun against Dean's shaking chest.

"L-look… " Dean choked out, "I didn't mean to piss you off, man, and I am _real_sorry, just — just put away the gun and we can — "

Sam shoved the gun under Dean's jaw, silencing him. Dean swallowed, throat bobbing against the cold steel.

Sam's sneer was turning into a nasty grin. He pressed harder and harder with the gun until Dean's chin was tilted up and his head was pressed back against the wall. "I'm getting really tired of your bitching. Really, really tired of it."

Dean's eyes were squeezed shut and he was shaking. "Okay, yeah, you're right, I'll be less — "

"Shut. It." Sam pressed closer to Dean, trailing the gun down his neck. "Better start thinking of ways to placate me. I'm losing my patience."

Dean could feel Sam's breath against his face. He chewed his lip. "O-okay," he began gently, "you're right, j-just tell me what — "

"What I _want,_" Sam snarled, making Dean flinch, "is to burn off a little steam." He cocked his head. "Think you can help me with that?"

Dean shivered. "Look, please — "

"That was a rhetorical question, dumbass." Sam looked Dean up and down, drinking in his shaking body and the sweat collecting at the pit of his throat and the anxious way he sucked on his lips. Sam bit his lip, starting to grin. He ran his free hand over Dean's chest, slowly and tenderly at first, touches getting rougher and hungrier. " … I think I know what you can do to keep a bullet out of your skull."

Dean went pale as Sam's thumb brushed over his nipple, making it stiffen under the shirt. He tried to pull back, but with his back against the wall there was nowhere to go. " … Wh-what are you doing?"

Sam ran his hand down Dean's stomach. "What am I doing? Slut like you should know that."

Dean choked and tried to press himself harder against the wall when Sam grabbed his belt and yanked it open. "W-wait, stop — "

"Stop?" Sam pressed the gun into Dean's forehead until it left a sore, red mark. "Do you feel like you're in a fucking position to say no?"

Dean shuddered as Sam's hand shoved into his pants, groping until it found his cock. He raised his hands slowly in a gesture of peace. "O-okay, okay, y-you're the one with the gun here… "

"Damn right I am." Sam licked his lips, pulling Dean's hard cock out of his pants.

Dean shut his eyes and whimpered as Sam stroked him, his breath starting to catch. "Look, p-please don't do this, please, let's just talk about this… "

Sam trailed the gun from Dean's forehead to his mouth. "You wanna talk about it?"

Dean nodded, shaking. "Yeah, yeah, j-just talking."

"Okay." Sam pulled the gun out of the way suddenly, leaning in to bite Dean's lip. "Let's talk about what a fucking tease you are."

Dean pulled away, panting. "I'm not — "

"Don't pretend you don't realize it." Sam grabbed Dean's hair to hold him still, pressing the gun against his neck and kissing him roughly. He snarled words into Dean's mouth. "The way you walk, the way you sit with your legs spread like a fucking invitation, the way you lick those plump lips every time you're thinking, god, everything about you just screams 'fuck me.'"

"J-just think about this, please — "

Sam pulled back, panting. He lowered the gun, pointing it at Dean's cock. He lifted the heavy shaft with the muzzle of his gun, letting the harsh metal trail over his brother's cock. "Bend over the bed and pull your pants down," he whispered.

Dean choked down a whimper, shaking his head. " … Please, n-not that — "

Sam stepped back, pointing the gun at Dean's head. "Bend over the fucking bed," he repeated softly, biting out each syllable with care. "And pull your pants down for me."

"P-please, don't do this — "

Sam cocked the gun with a click and shouted, "_Now_!"

Shaking, Dean stepped away from the wall and walked over to the bed, keeping his hands raised, always facing Sam. "You don't have to do this… "

"Don't have to. Want to." Sam gestured at the bed with the gun, raising his eyebrows. "Come on, quickly now."

Biting his lip, Dean bent himself over the bed and grabbed the hem of his pants, giving Sam a pleading look over his shoulder. Sam grinned at the sight and walked up behind Dean, trailing the gun down Dean's spine.

"Go on," he whispered. "Show me that nice ass."

Dean whined and shut his eyes, tugging his pants down. Sam's gun followed the hem of Dean's pants, sliding gently down the crack of his ass. Dean froze with a whimper when he felt the harsh metal pressing against his hole.

"Oh, that's nice." Sam nudged the gun against Dean's cheek, spreading it, reaching for the nightstand with his free hand. "I'm gonna fuck that nice and hard."

Dean shuddered, chewing his lip. There was a moment of silence, and then Sam awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Uh… if I could break the scene for a moment?"

Dean's eyes snapped open. He peered over his shoulder. "What?"

"We… seem to be out of lube."

Dean pushed himself up on his elbows. "My ass we're out of lube, I just bought a new bottle!"

"Well, it's not in the nightstand," Sam complained, waving the empty gun.

Dean groaned and let his head fall back against the mattress. "Okay, okay… check my jacket. Might have forgotten to take it out."

Sam walked away and Dean could hear him rummaging around. He breathed out a weary huff and closed his eyes, reaching between his legs to untangle his cock from his jeans, pushing it back between his legs. He closed his eyes and gave it a stroke, biting his lip on a moan. He thought about Sam spreading his ass and forcing a thick cock inside him…

Dean tensed when he felt something hard and cold pressing against the back of his head.

"Found that lube, bitch," Sam whispered.

Dean swallowed and placed his hand back on the mattress. "You're n-not really gonna fuck me, are you?"

Sam just laughed in response, and Dean gasped when two slick fingers pushed into him, stretching him.

"Just gotta loosen you up," Sam panted, leaning over Dean and thrusting his fingers in and out while Dean gasped in pleasure under him. "And then I'll teach you not to piss me off."


End file.
